Medical lasers have been utilized in a variety of treatment procedures including, for example, urology, neurology, otorhinolaryngology, general anesthetic ophthalmology, dentistry, gastroenterology, cardiology, gynecology, and thoracic and orthopedic procedures. Generally, these procedures require precisely controlled delivery of energy in order to successfully accomplish the desired procedure.
Generally, a surgical probe is utilized to deliver laser energy to the body. The surgical probe generally comprises an optical fiber coupled to a laser source wherein the probe can be positioned such that the tip of the probe is positioned adjacent the targeted tissue. Laser energy is directed out of the tip of the optical fiber onto desired portions of the targeted tissue. The laser optical fiber coupled to the laser source is required to be somewhat flexible such that the optical fiber can be manipulated.
The medical professional performing the particular procedure manipulates the optical fiber into position near the targeted tissue and sets the laser power and mode for vaporization of the targeted tissue. However, there are times when the power and mode settings must be changed from vaporization mode to coagulation mode if there is Needing present and the laser is to be used to stop the bleeding. Lower power settings are also required when treating certain tissue, for example, urethral strictures or bladder tumors. Manually changing between power levels and modes can be time-consuming, especially in the midst of performing treatment. Further, the medical professional performing the medical procedure has to inform the laser operator of the desired power level and mode setting, perhaps alternating a number of times during a single procedure.
Hence, there remains a need for a laser unit providing for smoother, uninterrupted operation during a medical procedure. Further, there remains a need for clarity between the medical professional performing the medical procedure and the laser operator with respect to which power level and mode setting should be operative at any given time.